twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Styrbiorn (Battle bear) Handsel
'''Styrbiorn Bear Handsel '''is The Hillary Institute's Associate Director for Intelligence and Information Technology. He likes food, sleeping, not being bugged, computers and, to a minimal extent, people. Abilities Machine-Speak and Storage Bear can communicate and manipulate electronics of any kind, but must have physical contact between pieces if he wishes to do it simultaneously. His limit is two devices at one time. For example, if he wishes to download a hard drive to his head, he must be touching the device. If he wants to download a hard drive to his memory directly in his head and print something, he must be touching both devices. Manipulating one device at a time is a drain on his energy, often making him feel faint. If he does this for too long, too close together, he will have a migraine that disables him for two hours and suffer amnesia for that two hours. The more intense the download or challenge, the greater risk he runs of losing the data or having important details blurred. He can normally store up to to 2 petabytes(or 8388608 gigabytes) of information in his head. He is also able to, using his brain as a processor, decrypt and encrypt files using a language only his brain can understand. Physical and Seasonal Augmentation Bear is called his name for a good reason. He has increased strength, speed, reflexes, and agility during the Spring, Summer, and Fall at the cost of having to eat 12,000 calories a day, but is relatively slower in the Winter due to Winter Lethargy. During the latter months, he also needs at most 15 hours of sleep but does not eat as much. Should he not get his physical requirements, he becomes far more sensitive and has a shorter fuse and is unable to perform thought processes as fast as he would be able to. Although even at the lowest point, his brain is still faster than most computers. Hardware and Electric Manipulation An addition to Bear's capabilities is his ability to increase the processing speed or "overclock" any hardware he touches, his body as a conduit, he can filter electricity through his body to pulsate at the cycles needed by the processor. Conversely, he can also override most computers, handheld devices, and electrical systems. However, he cannot bypasss circuit breakers and fuse boxes as this is out of his territory. Additionally, this ability has given him a mild resistance to electricity. While he cannot fully withstand free form electricity being shot at him, he is able to withstand normal electrical shocks. Lightning will still hurt him, however, though more because of the burning sensation than the actual electrical shock. Skills Proficient Marksman Learned mostly through Mossad Agents, he has qualifications in Handgun and Submachine Guns Biological Profile Appearance A tall, perennially clean shaven man weighing 100 kilograms, Bear is hardly fitting for his name. He looks every bit the European IT specialist that he is. He is hunched, belieing his 6 foot frame, and his nordic looks. His jawline is possibly his biggest feature, as with most people of Scandinavian descent, and his pale skin and brown eyes. He is fit, mostly because he has to burn off the excess energy his body normally has stored during the Spring and Summer months. Personal Belongings Bear almost always has his custom-made 500 Terabyte harddrive with him at all times. This is normally for quick downloading for information from his brain in case of an emergency. This way, he is able to store at least some data from his head before it is wiped out due to overexertion. He also almost always has a pack of cigarettes and an earpiece to keep in touch with his team at the Hillary Institute. As with most THI department heads and agents, he also carries a firearm, a SIG Sauer P226 though he prefers not to use it. When out in the field, he also carries a heavily modified iPad. All senior agents up to directors may requisition one from his department. This will ensure maximum connectivity and hopefully, a technological edge for him and THI in general. Personality Detached to emotions and focused only on Raw data and interpretation, Bear is any intelligence agency's dream analyst. He can see connections where there are none. An astute observer, this has taken a toll on his personality. He is very direct and honest, not shying away from social conventions. However, he is also quite polite, if need be, wily to a point when he needs to get information from human sources. He prefers Arielle to do this legwork for him, though, deeming her much better at it. Highly efficient, he believes only in the facts and spends little time lollygagging. His only vice, if one could call it that, is his 15 hour sleep-cycle during the winter, a bad habit due to his meta-human abilities. He is somewhat anti-social, with only cousins Arielle and Pazel really ever understanding him, the former only tolerating his habits due to his skill and their inherent closeness in the field. He has very little to say and is normally alone in one of the largest rooms in the office, housing all of the harddrives and computers that make sure that the Hillary Institute is always up to date. However, only one person knows his demons. The demons that haunt him every night, the ghosts of his past failures and dead comrades. Untrained in a military setting, he has a hard time accepting the death of his fellows, and it tears him apart. Although a ranking member of the Hillary Institute, he is loyal only to Lion. He does not trust the Old Man, though hides this from everyone around him. Likes Sleeping, Running, Jogging, Velcro, Food, and Technology. Dislikes Arielle Meir-Shira, bigots, the HLNA, dogs, and people with fancy cars. Strengths Knowledge, Dysfunctional Emotion, Technology Weaknesses Anti-social Behavior, Seasonal Changes, his rare friendships. Spiritual Convictions A born Atheist, he has not changed that belief post-Shift History Styrbiorn Geno Handsel was born to a family of three children, all fathered by William Vandermont, and born from Astrid Jorgensen Vandermont, a gemologist who worked in South Africa. He has doctorates in Information Technology and is a certified Computer Engineer from the University of Copenhagen, was third in his class, and hired by Microsoft in 1995. He then transferred over to Google in 2000, overseeing the network infrastructure of the company, turning it into the medial mogul that it was Pre-Shift. His new "life" truly began on April 2005, a month before his birthday when he, and several operatives from different intelligence agencies did a technological survey of Namibia, a country in Africa torn by tribal wars. Google was known to loan out their experts to intelligence organizations, thereby helping themselves to the spoils of war, and Styrbiorn had been one of the few willing members of the tech team to go with it. However, a simple mission had turned into them being caught in a crossfire between two groups, and he, along with Pazel Levenman were stuck in hiding in a cave as enemies looked for them. Styrbiorn, holding his laptop, singlehandedly hacked both the NSA and the CIA and rerouted their satellites to send an SOS with their coordinates. While waiting for rescue, Pazel had gotten himself shot in the stomach, Styrbiorn took up the man's sidearm and protected him with his life, killing a man with Pazel's knife as the wounded Israeli looked on. Thankfully, help arrived and Pazel was at the hospital, with Styrbiorn looking after him. It took almost a full day for Pazel to come to, but immediately looked for Styrbiorn, who had gone to the bathroom. "You are a Bear, my friend." Pazel said, his first words to him. "I have never seen anyone fight that fiercely for a man he barely knows. You are a loyal man. And I know that I have asked much from you. But please, call this number." he had given him a number with an Israeli area code. Pazel fell back to sleep and Styrbiorn called the number. The phone was picked up but no answer, he did not wish to reveal anything, but Pazel was from the intelligence community. The Bear did not think that Pazel was such a heartless man that would kill him after he saved his life. "My name is Styrbiorn Handsel, I am a friend of Pazel Levenman. He is currently in a hospital at Klinikkum Aachen, Aachen, Germany. He was wounded during a sanctioned technological survey in Namibia. He asked that I call this number, though he gave no details." the line dropped and the Bear was left wondering if the call had gotten through in the first place. Three hours later, a fiery woman crashed through the door and rushed to Pazel's side. She expertly checked his vitals and stared at the medical records to make sure that the man was getting the best of care. It took her a full ten minutes to realize that Styrbiorn was in the room, staring at her. "You are Styrbiorn Handsel." she said matter-of-factly, and he nodded, taking an instant dislike to the woman. "Please leave." she said curtly, expecting him to stand. "No." he replied and made himself comfortable. "I am the reason this man was wounded as much as I am the reason he is alive. I will not leave until he asks me to." he stared at her and she stared back. "Arielle." Pazel had awakened, a soft voice that both heard. "This is my friend. He is the Bear. He has saved me." he smiled and breathed. "My friend. This is my cousin, Arielle. She is quite protective of me." he chuckled softly, coughing once that made both the Lion and the Bear jump at his side. "Please forgive her. My friends in Mossad will be coming over soon and they will make you leave to debrief me. I ask that you leave now so that you will not get in trouble." he smiled warmly. "I will contact you soon, once I can get back on my feet." he spread his arms and the Bear came to him for a hug. "Thank you." he whispered, to his ear. "I will not forget." he said and Styrbiorn left. He did not get far, though, as a Danish diplomatic car was waiting for him outside, calling him to a summons from the Forsvarets Efterretningstjeneste, the Danish Defence Intelligence Service. He was blindfolded and driven to a secret location, where the Prime Minister and the chief of the FE was waiting for him. They explained to him the situation, that they were to exercise a writ signed by the Queen of Denmark herself to conscript him into service. "We could use men like you, Styrbiorn." the Prime Minister himself said but Styrbiorn shook his head. "Call me Bear." he stood and shook the Prime Minister's hand. It was through his connections that he got transferred as the NATO liaison to Mossad. He spent a year in Tel Aviv with Pazel, his old friend, and upgraded most of Mossad, especially Aman, their National Intelligence Agency regarding network infrastructure. Two days before December 21, 2012, he was tasked to oversee surveillance and satellite coverage for six Mossad agents in Argentina looking for an old Nazi survivor wanted for war crimes. On the day when they were supposed to move in on the heavily guarded compound, the Unveiling hit and the Bear was knocked unconscious. Without their surveillance, the men were defenseless and were killed by several men who had turned into werewolves, vampires, and zombies. When he came to, they were dead. Seeing Europe as a lost cause, he left the continent on a boat with several intelligence operatives and split up in New York City. Hiding from the threat that was the HLNA, he learned how to use his skills, stealing several computers to network and salvage what was left of NATO's information grid. His newfound powers were of use in this sense and he salvaged much of what could be salvaged. However, this put him in the sights of one of the HLNA cells in the city and hunted him down. This was where he met Arielle Mari-Shira again. The Lioness was also hunting this specific cell, while they were hunting him. Outgunned, both took shelter in an abandoned warehouse where she blackmailed him with the death of the six Mossad agents and got him to join the Hillary Institute. However, before he agreed, he broke down in tears in front of her, telling her of his shame at the loss of friends. He had known the six agents and demanded to work with them in capturing the Nazi fugitive, but he had failed them. That night, he showed Arielle his one weakness and she listened. And pounced on it. It was a testament to his skill that the Lion, who had hated him for hurting his cousin, would actually want to work with the Bear. It was only an added bonus to the two that Pazel would be between them. After escaping the warehouse, he joined the Hillary Institute with a surprisingly sparkling recommendation from Arielle, and set about making the Hillary Institute one of the most advanced information gatherers in the post-Shift world. A 6 month trip from January 2014 to July 2014 around the world where he upgraded all other field offices and centralized all information to his office ensured that any or all information, classified or otherwise went through him. Even the secrets that the Lion and the Old Man did not want anyone else to know. Time Line 4 JULY, 2013 Questionable Credentials The Bear is trapped in a warehouse with Arielle Meir-Shira, an acquaintance, while trying to dodge an anti-shifted group's bullets. A few hours later, he recovers from an incapacitating leg wound and is offered a job by the Institute as their IT head. (Continued to The Sound of Madness) 5 JULY, 2013 The Bear is officially appointed Associate Director of Information and Intelligence Technology for the Hillary Institute, directly under Arielle Meir-Shira's operational supervision. 1 JANUARY, 2014 A Report on Field Offices The Bear is ordered by Vacily Rezanov, Director of the Hillary Institute New York Field Office to develop several listening outposts around the world and upgrade field office network infrastructure, resulting in a 6 month absence from the office. 4 MARCH, 2014 Learning Not To Lose Control The Bear is given an immediate recall order by Vacily Rezanov himself to monitor Gabriella Guinario, a potential recruit to the Institute. 29 APRIL, 2014 Those Left Behind An incident with a demon causes Styrbiorn Handsel to use the full efforts of The Hillary Institute in tracking down THI Agents Cora Revelle, Tabitha Tesla, and Director Vacily Rezanov. 14 JULY, 2014 The Endgame of Apotheosis As Solar Flare activity rises, the main COM satellite of the Hillary Institute is fried. In the American Midwest, Director Rezanov and Arielle Meir-Shira along with a substantial bulk of forces battle mysterious zombies who have intrestingly learned how to shoot guns. Styrbiorn Handsel is called to assist all the way from Normandy, France. 01 SEPTEMBER, 2014 The Social Construct The Bear returns from his 7 month trip around the world, only to be summoned by Arielle Meir-Shira, who seems frostier than ever. 04 SEPTEMBER, 2014 Not A Chance Pavear Wolfe is recruited into the Institute. But not before Bear, Arielle, and Pazel have some fun with him. 08 SEPTEMBER, 2014 No Crying Over Spilled Coffee A chance encounter with Olivia Conners... and her creepy sister. 11 SEPTEMBER, 2014 Power Surge Gabriella Guinario, by far the Institute's most dangerous ward, emits a power surge that makes several people lose control of their powers, the Bear included. 12 SEPTEMBER, 2014 Craving For Something Bear leaves the Institute in a huff, hungry and tired, and finds Forbidden Delights, and it's forbidden delight, Somma Soeur. 15 SEPTEMBER, 2014 Therapy, Therapy, Therapy Pavear Wolfe commits his first mistake, and the Bear watches as Arielle tames her newest cub. 16 SEPTEMBER, 2014 Report #9CATL Bear sends Gabriella Guinario an e-mail regarding a highly confidential report on an attack. But did it really happen? The Bear also realises just how smart the young girl can be. 17 SEPTEMBER, 2014 The Roaring Forties The Bear is tasked -again- by the Institute to secure a facility in the Southernmost Point of Africa, Cabo de Agulhas or the Cape of Needles for a field office. Esosa Obey, resident crimelord and Good Samaritan assists him in his endeavour. 04 OCTOBER 2014 Curiouser and Curiouser The Bear meets an unexpected visitor in Cybersace. 05 OCTOBER 2014 Body and Spirit The Visitor shows bears her dreams and her past. 18 OCTOBER 2014 Offers The Bear texts London Frost, an amateur hacker, about a certain ping that he got. (Continued to Upgrade) Later that afternoon, the Bear invites Young Miss Frost into the Institute. 18 OCTOBER 2014 New Desk, New Test Miss Frost gets a tour of the Rooftop Floor. 21 OCTOBER 2014 Disconnected The Bear and London get to know each other a lot better in a cramped space. 23 OCTOBER, 2014 London Calling The Bear and his newly minted Executive Assistant are called to the office of Assistant Director Arielle Meir-Shira for very different reasons. 24 OCTOBER, 2014 Field Testing Bear, Dr. Atticus Gale, Cameron Carson, and Gabriella Guinario slip away from the Carnevale and into the jungles of Atlantis to steal a weapon's cache from the Atlanteans. Relationships Allies Cora Revelle.jpg|Coraline Aurore Revelle Arielle.jpg|Arielle Meir-Shira Pazel Levenman.jpg|Pazel Levenman Vacily bio wiki.jpg|Vacily Rezanov Anna Popplewell 25879 3.jpg|Gabby Guinario Leger Goodspeed.jpg|Leger Goodspeed 245bh8w.jpg|Long Tai-Yang Pavear Wolfe.jpg|Pavear Wolfe Enemies Trivia Bear has a deathly fear of spiders, and will scream like a little girl when in close proximity to one. Category:Characters Category:Hilary Institute Category:Humans with Abilities